Mask of a hunter
by Bunny-Of-Lilith
Summary: Ai Emma, is a 15 year old hunter ninja for the village hidden in the leaves. tsunade sends her and four other people on an A ranked mission. but along the way, they pick up Gaara, the Kazekage of the vilage hidden in sand,will gaara and Ai find light?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!!!!

Five lone figures stood on top of the Hokage Mountain, each wearing a tracker-nin mask.

"Ok, here is the plan, when we leave kohnoha (sp?); we need to find out where

Orochimaru is. Hokage-samma wants us to find him, kill him, and bring him to her….any

Questions?" the one who spoke, apparently their leader was a woman, with ice blue hair

In a low ponytail and was layered (like sango in inuyasha, but a little longer) she had on a

Black leather shirt, with long sleeves and had buckles all over it (women's motorcycle

Jacket), her black, leather short-shorts had two belts on shuriken on it, one of her thighs

Were wrapped up, and she had knee high ninja sandals (like sakura in shipped) and it

Have buckles all on the outsides. Her mask was white and blue with taniki signs on it.

Next to her, stood four others. (these people you already know) Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru

Nara, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. The womans name is Ai Emma(eamma).

"hey! I have an Idea!" shouted naruto "lets go get gaara! He can help us, and I can get

back to my ramen quicker, cuz you' know, I was eating when I was summond. and

because gaara and ai are crazy about each other-naruto thinking)" naruto quietly

snickered. He saw ai visibly stiffen, and her face turned a light shade of pink (AN-which

nobody saw because she wore her mask)… "it would be wise, Ai-san to retrieve the

kazekage for this mission) said Neji. "hn" was all Ai said before she jumped off the stone

had of the fourth hokage ad the others fallowed.

((Flames not valid! Review and read please! This is on my friends computer so I may not update in a LONG time, sorry! I hope you like this is my first story ever, people!!!!!!!!!! ))

((Flames not accepted! Only constructive criticism! Thanks!))


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara

The 5 shinobi had finally reached suna. "woah" was all Ai could say, for she had never

been to suna. She had met gaara through naruto and sakura,when he had visited kohnoha.

As they walked to the kazekage tower, Ai marveled at the sights and smells of the city in

the desert. All of it was so new for her, and she loved it here. "Gaara!!!!!" yelled naruto

as the entered the kazekage's office. Gaara didn't look the least bit startled. He just

smiled lightly at the blond idiot. "Naruto, Ai, what are you two doing here?" said gaara.

"We need you help……." Started Ai "in finding orochimaru and killing him…..can you

Help?" naruto finished. Gaara just blinked….. Gaara looked at Ai, and sighed "fine" he

Grabbed his gourd and fallowed the others out the door.

(( very short I know ))


	3. Chapter 3

Day of War

The six shinobi had finally reached the forest of the sound territory….everything was

Quiet which to ai, seemed quite abnormal considering it was a forest, and there were

Indeed animals and bird in said place. Ai looked around suspiciously….something was

Wrong…..very wrong. "Gaara…..do you sense something amiss here?" said Ai. He

Nodded… where are the birds and animals…. Ai silently pulled out a kunai….

Suddenly, they were surrounded by sound ninja's, all bearing dangerous weapons…..the

One person ai didn't want to see ever again, stood in front of the enemy shinobi. Sasuke.

Ai glared daggers at im……he just smirked… "It's nice to see you again ai, but I can't let

You pass" sasuke smirked at ai. Suddenly, ai pounced the uchiha and stabbed him in the

Thigh. That whipped the smirk off his face and plastered it onto ai's. "It looks to me, that

Fighting and getting through you will be a synch" ai laughed and dodged sasuke's attack. Ai

Started to do hand-signs for he own secret jutsu….and sasuke stared in horror. He knew this

Jutsu….and it was unstoppable…… "Retreat! Retreat!" Yelled the uchiha "we can't stop

This jutsu! It's deadly! Retreat!" the sound ninja and sasuke retreated into the forest "quick

Fallow them! They will lead us to orochimaru!" yelled ai and she canceled out her jutsu.

They all fallowed the retreating ninja in silence, hiding their chakra all the while…….


End file.
